


Tales from the Discord

by Rejuvenescenceia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabbles, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejuvenescenceia/pseuds/Rejuvenescenceia
Summary: A collection of NSFW prompts from Tumblr and the Boombox Discord. Probably more stuff to be added later if I get prompts.





	1. boombox - nipple play

Lúcio was wearing his loosest tank top, sitting with his back to the wall and in the relative privacy of the Watchpoint as he listened to music. He’d begged off training that day and was trying to keep calm. With his heat less than a week away, according to his tracking app, his chest was heavy with milk, swollen nipples pushing out at the thin cotton of his top. He’d had to swap the rings for larger, longer barbels to keep the ache to a minimum.

Thanks to his headphones he didn’t hear Junkrat sneaking up, but he jumped when the bench he was on shifted and he looked over.

“Gettin’ a bit wet there, my love,” said Jamie slyly.

Lúcio huffed. “I can’t help it. Ruining another shirt for the day…” he looked down, annoyed.

“Just need t'let some out.”

Lúcio knew that tone. He was about to suggest heading to the dormitories when Jamie’s left hand closed around one of his tits, squeezing. The ache was close to pain, like pressing on a faded bruise, and Lúcio arched up into that hand as his shirt got even wetter, one of Jamie’s fingers pressing on his swollen nipple.

“J-Jamie, we’re outside, and if you do this I’m gonna blow,” he hissed, squirming on the bench, his dick already getting hard, the first tell-tale signs of wetness starting to form between his cheeks.

“I’ll count on that,” said Jamie with a chuckle.

Lúcio could have fought him, but he didn’t. Jamie picked him up and turned him into his lap so Lúcio was straddling him, legs off the back of the bench. At once Jamie was leaning in, metal hand pressing a cold spot between the DJ’s shoulder blades as he squeezed again, mouth closing around one of Lúcio’s nipples, sucking through the fabric.

“F-fuck!” he swore, at the way Jamie’s teeth found the steel sphere of his barbel and gave a sharp tug. “Oh-h, Jamie…”

Jamie was hard between his legs and Lúcio began to rub himself hard against him in response, hips working for some friction as Jamie continued to go between each breast, nipping, sucking, until Lúcio’s tank top was a wet sticky mess.

He was whining when Jamie pulled off a moment, pulling the top over Lúcio’s head, begging for him to stop for just a moment, before Jamie was on him again, sucking, licking, working at him so fast…

“Shit!’ Lúcio arched, thigh muscles going ridged as his eyes screwed shut and he came, cock pulsing in his shorts as he shuddered all over. “Shit, fuck, you bastard, you  _bastard!”_  he yelled as Jamie cackled.


	2. boombox - tum kisses and surprise blowjobs

“Nooononononono,” Lúcio panted, trying to crawl away as he wiggled over the bed. “Stop you bastard stop-”

Jamie cackled, kissing over his belly, hands hard on his hips, the right digging in a bit too firmly to escape from as Jamie alternated between kisses and hard puffs of air that made the tickling all the worse, his back arching and legs kicking to no avail.

“ _Bllllbbbbbppph!”_

“AHH!” he wiggled again, fists pounding against Jamie’s shoulders. “You’re lucky you’re too cute to hurt!”

“Y'love me too much t'hurt me,” sang Jamie, his body a twisting lump under the blanket. His fingers moved. “Oh what do we have here…?”

“Wha-  _hhhnh!”_

Jamie’s tongue flicked out, probably against the open flap of Lúcio’s boxers. The quick wet touch had Lúcio going obediently still, fingers fisting the sheets as the licks continued before Jamie sucked his slowly chubbing cock straight down.

He relaxed then, glancing left and right. The safe-zone of King’s Row was more or less quiet, most people out for food, but anyone could be back at any time. Who knew how long they’d have before someone came back… hadn’t Torbjörn just gone out for a smoke? He did not need to get caught by  _him._

Flipping up the wool blanket he gave Jamie a look. “This might not be the best time,” he hissed, but his hips were rocking up anyway, watching the way his thickening member was sliding past Jamie’s stretched lips. The Junker’s nose was already against his trim pubic hair and his yellow eyes twinkled with amusement.

“Alright but hurry it up.”

Jamie snorted, the sound muffled, hilarious enough to set Lúcio giggling before Jamie started moving faster, head bobbing up and down even quicker, enough to make Lúcio’s eyes roll back.

Somewhere a door opened, but Lúcio was too far gone to care as Jamie worked quicker, warm hands curling around his cock to jerk him as he sucked, his tongue moving fast, the pleasure and risk building fast. There were voices now, climbing the stairs…

He came with a muffled grunt, hand pressed hard against his mouth as his cock pulsed and he shot into Jamie’s eager mouth, listening to the wet sounds as Jamie swallowed it all.

“Are you two up?” Angela called.

“No,” said Jamie, eyes twinkling as he wiped his lips. “Not anymore.”


	3. boombox - bodyguard!jamie/celebrity!lucio

“And stay out!” snapped Jamie, slamming the door behind him. “Bloody groupies, how do they get so bloody creative?”

He had just found them trying to sneak in with the wait staff, hiding in a laundry bin for towels of all things, and he was in a foul mood. Sometimes he felt like he wasn’t paid enough for putting up with tricky fangirls who had sticky fingers.

He turned to look at Lúcio, who seemed very at ease, a smirk on his lips as he tipped up his sunglasses. “Wot?”

“You’re cute when you’re frustrated.”

Jamie chuckled, brushing his sweaty hair back as he walked forward. Lúcio’s right hand man Bento wasn’t anywhere to be seen, so it was just the two of them in the dressing room. “Can’t help it if those bimbo Sheila’s try my patience every five minutes.”

“You need to chill out like me,” said Lúcio. “Have a drink… relax… it was a good show.”

He sauntered over, his hips swaying enticingly. He was smirking as he hooked his fingers into the collar of Jamie’s black ‘security’ t-shirt and yanked down. Jamie hit the little couch with a puff of air, eyes growing some as Lúcio climbed on top of him.

“Yer in a mood,” said Jamie, getting excited as Lúcio began to sway his hips back and forth as if dancing.

“Well when you picked that one guy up earlier and gave him a toss I got pretty hard,” said Lúcio in a teasing voice. “There wasn’t really time before the show… but I did get in here alone a minute and slip a plug in.”

He had been a little chubbed up before, but now he was rock hard as his hands began to work at Lúcio’s belt. “Say no more.”

The DJ kissed him hard as Junkrat all but ripped off Lúcio’s pants, throwing them aside, completely unmindful of the fact they were probably four hundred dollars as they knocked something off a shelf and hit the floor.

True to Lúcio’s word, when Jamie reached around he found the base of the plug and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger and turned it, delighting in the needy gasp Lúcio gave.

“How long do we have?” asked Jamie, who was never good with schedules. He preferred just to be told where to go when he needed to.

“Long enough,” said Lúcio, yanking down Jamie’s pants. He shifted his hips, eyes half lidded and a tempting smirk on his face as he reached down to grip Jamie’s cock.

It was too perfect when he got like this, and Jamie ceded control as Lúcio rocked his hips back and forth, teasing the tip of Jamie’s cock between his cheeks, before he sank down fast enough to make Jamie yelp. Lúcio was clenching his abdominals, making himself almost too tight to move as he began to rock up and down, head thrown back and locks cascading down his back. “I could live on your cock,” said Lúcio.

Jamie licked his lips, already starting to drool some as he watched his boyfriend bouncing up and down on him, arms stretched over his head. Even after a concert, Lúcio smelled intoxicating. He’d spend the rest of the night just fucking him in the bus, once the last of the interviews were done.

Grabbing his hips, Jamie started to pull Lúcio down on top of him. “Yer gonna talk to that radio right? I want you to give an interview with me cum leakin’ into those pretty panties of yours.”

Lúcio made a keening sound, licking his lips as he looked down, before he yanked up Jamie’s shirt to expose his stomach. “I’ll be kind enough not to cum on your black shirt then.”

Their mouths came together again in a needy kiss as Jamie reached between them, closing his hand around the pre-cum wet head of Lúcio’s cock, hand moving in time with every bounce and thrust. Lúcio came first, whining as his cum slicked up Jamie’s hand, hands suddenly vice-like, thighs squeezing almost hard enough to bruise as he laughed into his body guards mouth. Jamie followed quick after with a moan of his own, lost past Lúcio’s lips before his head fell back.

“Fuck me. You were right worked up all night, weren’t ya?”

“You got no idea, baby,” said Lúcio, tapping Jamie’s lips. “You just worry about getting it up for round two.”


	4. boombox - phone sex and toys

When he called Jamie – voice only, it was barbaric – he was already naked in bed. His locs were spread out on the pillow as he pressed the call button on the phone next to him, one hand between his legs and pressing teasingly against his entrance as he listened to it dial.

Jamie answered on the forth ring, and by then Lúcio hand a hand on his balls, gently squeezing as he worked spit-slick fingertips inside of himself, teasing with the little burn and stretch.

“ _Ey there, lovvie,”_  said Jamie, his voice a little static. The line probably wasn’t good. Last Lúcio heard they were somewhere near the American Mexican border.  _“Only been gone a day, y'miss me already?”_

“You know it,” said Lúcio softly, letting out a little sigh as he continued his teasing. “My bed’s big and lonely without you. Well, at least it’s lonely.”

“ _I’ll be there to warm it in a few days, mate.”_

“I want you warming it now,” he whined, fingers pulling away as he searched the bed for the lube. He might have planning ahead of time, and everything he needed was nearby. The pumped the tube a few times, getting his fingers slick. “But since you can’t, tell me what you’d do to me?”

Jamie’s breath paused as he took in the question, and when he spoke next it was a murmur. Presumably, the others were close.  _“Just what are you up to, sly one?”_

“Remember that nice pink toy, with all the ridges?” he ran his fingers along it, watching the silicone get wet and shiny as he spread his legs wide. “It’s in my hands right now.”

Jamie made a muffled sound, hiding a groan into his hand.  _“God I wish I could see that. I can imagine it, though. How about instead of me tellin’ you what I’d do, how about I tell you what to do?”_

Lúcio’s responding whimper made Jamie laugh into the phone. He was obviously still trying to be quiet, though Lúcio could hear the thumps of his peg. He was going somewhere to be alone, presumably.

“ _You’ve already touched yourself?”_ asked Jamie, a little breathless. Somewhere Lúcio could hear the shifting of fabric.  _“Got that cute little pussy of yours nice and wet?”_

“Yes,” said Lúcio, his hole twitching at the mention.

“ _Slicked up that pretty pink cock?”_

Lúcio whined. “Yes.”

“ _Spread your legs nice and wide and push the head up against your hole. Don’t push too quickly… just hold it there, rub it up and down. Feel it like I’m teasin’ ya. And make noise. I wanna know y'feel good.”_

Doing as he was told, Lúcio let out another quiet whimper as he pressed the thick silicone head against his entrance, teasing at himself, the tip just starting to spread him with a press before he relaxed it off, massaging up and down, teasing again and again as Jamie listened to his breathy moans.

“ _That’s a good boy. Now press in, just ease it in nice'n'slow for me.”_

He turned his wrist, pressing forward with his fingers. His back arched, feeling the head breach the little ring of muscle, practically sucking inside now with the wetness, with his eagerness, but he forced himself to control every motion, not to go too fast, not to disappoint Jamie.

“ _How’s that feel, lovvie?”_

“S'big… but not as big as you. I want it to be you. I want-”

“ _Tease it in and out,”_  said Jamie, interrupting his chain of thought, _“until you’re whining, until you just want me to fuck it right inside of you.”_

“I want it now…”

“ _Wait until you can’t stand it. Just like I would.”_

The sound that Lúcio made was impatient, almost catlike, but he did as he was told. He thrust the toy in and out, each motion shallow, only going an inch or so at a time until he was starting to really whine with his need. Voice climbing high he resisted the urge to just stuff it up inside of himself and lie. That wasn’t the game, that wasn’t what he was told…

“ _Fuck it in. **Hard.”**_

“Uhn!” His hips jerked some as he reacted, thrusting the toy inside. Muscles clenching, fighting and wanting it at the same time he whined as the swell of the balls and base pressed against his rim. He just panted, holding dead still a moment, ass still twitching with need, before Jamie was speaking again. In the background Lúcio could hear the wet sound of him jerking himself off.

“ _I know you stopped. Go again. Fast. Do it. And don’t stop this time. Do it like I would.”_

Breath sucking in and out a few moments he waited, felt himself twitch again, before he heard Jamie hiss in over the phone and he responded, getting up on his knees, one hand holding the base against the bed as he started to rock up and down as if he was riding it. The springs of the mattress groaned with his weight as Lúcio groaned, licking spit from his lips as he convulsed around the toy again.

“ _That’s good. Love hearin’ that – like I’m really fuckin’ ya.”_ Jamie’s voice was going rough.  _“Just do that, and don’t touch yourself. I want t'here you get really needy, really filthy an’ ready to cum.”_

Lúcio made a little begging sound but he did as he was told, instead gripping the bed spread as he bit his lip hard. He wished he could see Jamie but he listened to the grunts and groans through the speaker, the bad quality somehow making it better as he tried not to imagine the distance.

He was almost directly on edge, as if he was a few steps away from the drop, the feeling frustrating as he listened to his orders, to play with his tits, to squeeze and twist, but never to touch himself, to not even allow his cock to slide against the sheets.

“Jamie,” he begged, his voice wrecked. “P-please…”

“ _Not yet…”_

“I can’t… I might…”

“ _Good boy’s hold on.”_

He sobbed, making a fist as he hung his head, locs cascading around his face. “J-a-m-i-eeee….” he dragged out the sound.

“ _ **Now,”**_  said Jamie, his voice coming out with a grunt, and Lúcio could imagine him shooting all over his fist, and inside of him, filling Lúcio with his cum.

He reached down, jerking himself only twice before he fell forward onto the bed, his aching hand thrusting the toy inside as he came, entire body twitching. He had to let go of his own cock, unable to hold on as his body was wracked with spasms, drooling onto the blanket as he wrecked it with his cum.

“ _Such a good boy…”_  cooed Jamie.  _“I’ll be home in a few days."_


End file.
